parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 6
meanwhile Zazu guides Simba Nala and Dale down the road Zazu step lightly now the sooner we get to the waterhole the better we get to leave Nala so where are we really going Simba elephant graveyard Nala wow Dale shh not so loud the bird will hear you Nala oh sorry so how can we ditch the doo doo Simba heres the plan they whisper Zazu oh what romance blossoming over the savannah your parents will be thrilled with you being betroved and all Dale betroved Zazu thats right Dale one day those two will be married Simba eww i cant marry her shes my friend Nala and it would be weird too Dale yes and besides they only knew each other about a year ago Zazu well sorry to burst your buble but you two turtle doves have no choice its a traditon but Simba mimicks Zazus words Simba well when im king thats the first thing im going to do Zazu not while im around Simba well in that case youre fired Zazu nice try but only the king can do that Nala well hes the future king Dale thats right so you gotta do what he tells you Zazu not yet i dont and with an attitude like that im afraid youre shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed Simba not the way i see it im gonna be the mighty king so enemies beware Zazu well i never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair he plucks it Simba im gonna be the mane event like no king was before brushing up on looking down working on my roar Zazu using as elephants ear to dry off on you have a long way to go master dont you think but the elephant swats him away Simba oh i just cant wait to be king Simba no one saying do this Zazu when i said that Simba no saying be there Dale and no one saying stop that Zazu stop that but animals run over him Dale and no saying see here Zazu see here Simba free to run around all day free to do things my way they ride on ostriches Zazu i think its time that you and i arranged from heart to heart he bumps into a rhino Dale kings dont need advice from little hornbills for a start Zazu well if this is where the monarchy is headed count me out out of service out of africia why do i hang about ah this child is getting widly out of wits Simba oh i just cant wait to be king Dale everybody look left animals run over Zazu again Simba everybody look right and again they trample him Dale everywhere you look left standing the spot light Zazu not yet crocodiles and birds let every creature go from broke and sing lets hear it in the herd and on the wing monkeys toss Zazu its gonna be king Simbas mighty swing Simba oh i just cant wait to be king oh i just cant wait to be king and they leave while the animals colasp on Zazu Zazu get off Simba Nala Dale Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs